What A Hero's Made Of: The Rise of The Sentry
by Khfaninfinity
Summary: A week after the Museum incident, Brian Hall (17) leaves his school for the summer to go pick up his child genius brother Timmy (11) who he has been watching over ever since their parents' murder 5 years before. Upon arriving at his brother's lab he is pulled into a chain of events that will change his life forever and leave the world one hero stronger.


Life After

 **(A/N): Hey everyone, Khfaninfinity here with an Overwatch fanfiction centering around the older brother Brian and his life after the museum incident. I know others like this have been written before but give me a chance please. I hope you Enjoy.)**

Brian exited his High School long before anyone else had reached the brass handled door knobs. He had perfected this art in the beginning of his freshman year when he had to begin picking up his brother Timmy. The two boys' parents had died 5 years before and although Brian knew the pain would always be there no matter how much time would pass, he was okay with that and truly believed that him and his brother had made leaps and bounds in working with their grief since then.

He had plenty of time to think over the things going on in his life during the walk along the New York City streets to his brother's school. Timmy, as it turns out, was a veritable genius and had soared past high school at the age of five and graduating from NYU at age eleven and receiving a doctorate in robotics with a thesis on nano-technology. Brian, against the expected reaction, was far from jealous and even proud of his brother. The two boys parents had both met and graduated from that school, a fact which gave the family many connections there. These connections were enough to keep Timmy's enrollment as hush-hush as possible, allowing him to not be hounded by research facilities who would no doubt want to use his genius.

Even though his brother was exponentially smarter than himself, Brian still took upon himself the responsibility of raising his brother. He wanted Timmy to have the chance to grow up with at least some semblance of a normal childhood. This meant getting out of school early every day to go and pick his brother up from NYU where the young doctor would sit and read, sometimes helping his old professors on the down low. Brian, to Timmy's objection, would work delivering pizzas for a local joint and provide money for his brother and himself. He had quickly risen through the ranks at work for his prowess in the job and had received many raises to where he pulled in about 5.5k a month when he calculated tips. This was enough to safely navigate them past their 3.4k a month rent.

Brian's thoughts came to a close as he found himself just outside the college already; he could have sworn that the trip took longer. The blonde walked in past the gates and onto the campus, wearing the same hoodie that he had during a surprising incident at the local Overwatch Museum. Timmy was a much bigger Overwatch fan boy, or at least the one more liable to geek-out, than Brian himself.

The blue hoodied boy peered into the windows of the main science building; his little brother was nowhere to be found. Brian expected this, Timmy usually hung-out in a secret lab that the university had given him for his work. The lab was most likely for the purpose of keeping Timmy interested in working with NYU. Brian laughed to himself as he nodded to the guard of a door to an area where students were not allowed, he never would understand Timmy's science as much as he would like but he loved him anyway.

The beeps and whirrs of machinery became louder as he walked down into the expanse of the lab. The walls and floors were white with accents of gray in a large, square, courtyard-type-room. Facing the doorway of this room was a curved white desk with several computers lined up on it as well as chairs for users to sit in. There were tables and file cabinets in the different corners of the room as well as several see through glass panels on stilts and wheels for extra notes to be taken on. On the back and side walls were doors leading to other rooms. The room on the left was where Timmy did his tinkering and building for his different projects and where the fridge was. The fridge contained snacks of course. The room on the right contained what seemed to be a fully stocked medical bay.

Timmy himself was no where to be found.

"HEY!" Brian called as he pulled down his hood. "Timmy, where'd ya go?"

As Brian walked over to the tinkering room to check again he heard a heavy metallic creaking come from the door on the back wall.

"Brian!" Timmy yelled, running over and throwing his arms around his older brother. The smaller boy's orange shirt could be seen underneath a white coat that was splattered in oil stains.

"Hey." The older brother smiled. " You know that oil is hard to wash out right?"

A look of embarrassment spread across Timmy's face as he sheepishly looked down as if it was the first time he realized the existence of the mess.

"Yeah, ha ha, sorry. I just got done finishing up my latest project. C'mon, come and see!"

Timmy grabbed the sleeve of Brian's hoodie, half running and half dragging him through the door on the back wall.


End file.
